Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour
by LilifanHP
Summary: Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour…

_Disclamer :__ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartient tous à J.K Rowling(notre reine)_

Résumé : Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…

Remarque : Je ne sais pas si les PDV varieront.

Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour…

PDV Hermione :

Je ne devrais pas être là, je suis en dehors du dortoir après le couvre-feu. Et oui, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard enfreint le règlement, ce n'est pas la première fois, je l'ai souvent fait avec Ron et Harry… Pourquoi suis-je dehors après le couvre-feu ? Il est 23 heures et je suis assisse sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, et j'observe les étoiles, c'est tellement joli de regarder le ciel d'ici. Je pense à ma vie qui a changé depuis que je suis à Poudlard… Je me sens à ma place, j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, Ginny et mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…

Nous sommes en Octobre, le 30. Demain, ce sera Halloween, il y a un bal, j'ai décidé d'y aller mais demain, il n'y a pas qu'Halloween, demain ça fera 15 ans que tes parents ont été tué par Voldemort, alors je sais que tu n'iras pas bien, c'est pour ça que tu n'as invité personne au bal. Tu ne seras pas bien, donc je serai là pour te réconforter comme chaque année, je serai là pour t'épauler comme toute meilleure amie le ferait pour son meilleur ami.

Harry, malgré ce qu'on dit, je ne t'en veux pas d'être le premier en Potions, non je t'en veux de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et voir que je… j'en ai marre de me voiler la face, je t'aime. Je voudrais tellement que tu le vois mais tu n'ouvres pas assez les yeux pour le voir… Alors, je vais retourner à ma tour, je vais essayer de dormir et demain, je m'armerais d'un joli sourire totalement faux et je vais te réconforter. Avant de partir, je me dis à moi-même :

« J'espère qu'un jour, tu verras ce que je ressens pour toi… Je t'aime »

Je marche d'un pas lent, j'arrive à ma tour et je vais me coucher toute habillée.

PDV Omniscient :

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et elle se doucha, elle avait 2 heures d'avance, quand Harry se réveilla, elle était sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il avait mauvaise mine, il a des cernes noires sous les yeux et le teint pâle, Hermione avait raison, il ne serait pas bien. Heureusement aujourd'hui c'est Vendredi, le jour le moins chargé en cours donc pendant les heures de pauses, elle se retirera avec lui, et elle lui remontera le moral comme chaque année, il était déjà habillé (jean et t-shirt blanc), il dit à Hermione :

« Ca fait…

-15 ans, je sais

-…

-Je serai là, pendant les heures de pauses, on ira tous les deux parlés. Je suis là Harry

-Merci ma Mione, je suis désolé de t'infliger ça

-Tu ne me l'infliges pas, c'est normal, tu veux aller déjeuner tout de suite, il est 7 heures, on aura le temps de discuter avant les cours ou tu veux attendre Ron ?

-On va déjeuner s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas que je fais la tête à Ron, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas comme toi… Il ne comprend pas très bien mon état après tout ce temps, tu es la seule à comprendre

-Je te crois, sourit Hermione

-Merci »

Ils partirent manger, ils discutèrent et Hermione s'efforçait à lui remonter le moral. La journée se passa comme avait débuter le matin. Seulement, vers 17h30 (après les cours), Harry prit à part Hermione…

PDV Hermione :

Je passais ma journée à consoler Harry. La fin des cours ayant sonné, je partais en compagnie d'Harry mais il me prit à part et me demanda :

« Hermione, tu m'as remonté le moral toute la journée, et étant donné qu'on a personne pour aller au bal ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

J'étais, comment dire, stupéfaite depuis toutes ces années, à chaque bal du 31 Octobre, Harry ne venait jamais au bal, alors là, il veut y aller et en ma compagnie, je me repris et décrocha un sourire :

« Oui Harry, je veux bien venir au bal avec toi

-Très bien, dit-il en souriant légèrement, tu veux rester un peu avec moi ou tu veux rester toute seule ?

-Reste Harry, si tu veux mais par contre vers 18 heures, j'irai me préparer

-Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

-Surprise »

On rigola. Les 30 minutes passèrent vite, on alla à la salle commune et je réquisitionnais la salle de bains. Les filles s'étaient déjà toutes douchées, elles se coiffaient entre elles. Je vais sous la douche, quand je finis, je pris une serviette, et je l'accrochai pour qu'elle cache mes parties intimes. Je choisis des collants rouges, une jupe noire et un haut noir, des ballerines noires et mes sous-vêtements sont rouges, je prends aussi une cape noire que je pose sur une chaise, je file m'habiller dans la salle de bains. Quand j'eus fini, je prononçais le sort de séchage pour mes cheveux et de lissage, je me fis une frange sur le côté. J'agrandis mes canines d'un coup de baguette, je rendis ma peau blanche et je me maquillais les yeux au crayon noir et je mis du rouge à lèvre rouge. Je sortis de la salle de bains et je mis ma cape. Vous avez deviné, je me suis déguisée en vampire. Je rejoins Harry dans la salle commune. Lui aussi s'est déguisé en vampire, il était à tomber. On allait jusqu'à la grande salle et on s'assit avec Ron et Lavande sur une table à 4 qui ont été changé pour le bal, au milieu il y avait la piste de danse, des citrouilles étaient pendus au plafond magique. On discutait tout en mangeant et on dansait avec nos amis. Vers 23h30, il y a eu une musique douce (un slow), Harry me tendit sa main :

« Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse Mione ?

-Oui, dis-je en souriant »

Il me prit la main, on alla sur la piste de danse, il mit ses mains sur mes hanche et moi, mes bras autour de son cou et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. On dansa tranquillement… Quand Harry me dit :

« Merci d'être là Hermione chaque année pour moi, merci de m'aider à garder la tête haute et me soutenir

-De rien Harry c'est normal

-Tu es ma meilleure amie »

Je soupirais et en chuchotant mais assez fort pour qu'il entende, je me déclarai indirectement :

« Je voudrais tant être plus que ta meilleure amie »

Et sur ses mots, je lâchai Harry et partit, les larmes aux yeux, de la grande salle, pour finir ma soirée à observer les étoiles…

Reviews ? Suite ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews 3_

PDV d'Hermione :

Je regardais les étoiles en chantant, mes meilleurs amis m'ont dit que je chantais très bien, la chanson était Because of You (NDLA : Kelly Clarkson) :

« Because of You, I learned play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of You, I find it hurt to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of You, I'm afraid"

Je t'aime Harry… Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu m'embrasses. J'étais dans ma contemplation d'étoiles quand j'entendis une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'ai reconnu son parfum… Harry… Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime

PDV d'Harry :

« Je voudrais tant être plus que ta meilleure amie »

J'étais resté planté au milieu de la salle. Mes neurones se retournaient, mon cerveau surchauffait… Je m'étais toujours refusé d'admettre mes sentiments pour elle, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque… Depuis la quatrième année quand elle s'acharnait à m'aider pour les différentes tâches et dans la tente quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras car elle avait peur pour moi, c'est là que j'ai compris cette sensation au fond du cœur, j'étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Ma Mione… Quand je suis « sorti » avec Cho, je voulais oublier Hermione mais rien n'y a fait… Et maintenant, j'étais planté au milieu de la Grande Salle à comprendre que mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Je sais où elle allait… La tour d'astronomie, je l'avais suivi en début d'année sans qu'elle le sache… Je courus à sa suite, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, quand j'arrivai au pied de la tour, j'entendis Hemione chanter, sa voix si mélodieuse. Je montais et m'assis avec elle, je sais qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui suis là.

« Mione… »

PDV Omniscient :

« Mione… »

Hermione tourna la tête vers le prisonnier de son cœur. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient et qui, par la même occasion, fit couler son maquillage.

« Harry… »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry lui dit :

« Pourquoi moi Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, le destin m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi

-Ce n'est pas ma « célébrité » ? dit-il en mimant des guillemets sur le mot célébrité

-Non Harry, c'est ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ton courage, tu réussis à garder la tête haute, tu ne te vantes pas d'être célèbre… Non justement, tu voudrais être quelqu'un de normal. Il y aussi que j'adore te regarder dans les yeux, tes yeux verts dans lesquelles je veux noyer, ta bouche que je veux embrasser des millions de fois… Mais tu sais Harry, même si ce sera difficile, je peux me contenter que de ton amitié

-Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

-Que tu te contentes de mon amitié…

-Alors tu veux couper les liens avec moi ?

-NON SURTOUT PAS, excuse-moi… Je veux que tu te contentes d'autre chose que mon amitié… dit-il tête baissée

-Est-ce de la pitié ?

-Non… de l'amour »

Et sur ses mots, il l'embrassa…

Reviews ?


End file.
